Propuesta indecente
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Eren esta comprometido con Mikaso, un mafioso japones que esta enamorado de el, una noche conoce a Rivaille con el se deja llevar a una noche de pasion y aventura...olvidandose de todo pero ¿Podra ser para ambos, solo una noche de pasion o llegara a algo mas? RiRen (RivaillexEren) Yaoi, Lemon, Inspirado en la cancion Propuesta indecente de Romeo Santos [Two-shot...quiza epilogo]
1. Aventura de una noche

**Declaimer: **Debo aclarar que bajo mis facultades mentales yo fui manipulada y extorcionada con flanes para hacer esta historia, cualquier queja acerca de la ralizacion de Hades enamorado, que fue truncada por este proyecto pueden ir con mi secretaria 'Sonia' y mi asistente 'Laura (?) para reclamar, ellas con gusto les atenderan y dejaran que les den sartenazos (?) Okno xD! Es que me pasaron la cancion de 'Propuesta indecente' y pense Mierda tengo que escribir un Riren de esta jodida cancion, pero las fans de Hades enamorado no desesperen que ande hacer esta historia ya habia adenlantado esa asi que solo tenganme paciencia, entre hoy y mañana tendran su cap...espero este les gusta ¿va?

**'Una noche, solo una aventura se convertiria en algo de toda la vida, eso Rivaille lo sabia'**

**Dedicatoria: **¡A nadie! Ok no xD! jasdfas esta historia esta dedicada a mi hermosa esposa Fabi que amo y adoro y es la persona mas bella del mundo que me envicia con zelda y hace que no escriba (?) tambien esta dedicada a Sonia, que casi le da un orgasmo cuando le dije que escribiria una historia de esa cancion LOL!  
Y por ultimo pero no menos importante de echo la mas importante de todas, Laurie xD! que fue la que me mando la cancion e hizo que tuviera una jodida obsesion con esta cancion y con las ganas de escribir esta historia

**Advertencias: **Ligero OCC, Lenguaje bulgar (?), Pobrecito Mikaso u.u no es cierto, se lo merece, Lemon

**Pareja: **MikaEren (ligerisimo) &amp; RiRen (principal)

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

–Aventura de una noche

.

.

.

Baja con cuidado del Mercedez SLS semi-deportivo color negro y gira su rostro para observar la imponente mansión frente a el mientras la observa se pregunta qué es lo que espera su padre al pedirle viajar a Japón ese pensamiento se mantiene mientras se encamina hacia la entrada acompañado, es una mansión de madera reforzada color ocre, los techos son de teja color negro, se nota inmensa por el muro de empedrado que la rodea, es de dos pisos y es al puro estilo tradicional japonés

-Buenas tardes, por aquí por favor joven amo Jaeger – el saludo lo saca de sus pensamientos, el mayordomo, un hombre alto de complexión delgada, ojos negros, cabello lacio y largo atado a una coleta, con lentes redondos y un traje negro le recibe con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes –sonríe el joven retirándose los lentes negros y dirigiéndole una sonrisa al hombre que con un movimiento de la mano lo guía por la inmensa mansión, vislumbra un hermoso jardín frontal, lleno de árboles de sakura, en efecto la mansión es inmensa y está muy bien resguardada

-En un momento llegaran el amo y su padre, por favor póngase cómodo –Takeshi el mayordomo de la mansión abre la puerta corrediza de una habitación a la que él se adentra sin chistar, la observa por un momento antes de tomar asiento en uno de los cojines que están frente a una pequeña mesa ratona donde ya un servicio de té espera para ser servido, presta atención de todo, desde la mesita pequeña color negro, el tatami hasta el juego de té de porcelana color blanco con detalles de ramas de árbol de sakura y un par de pétalos

-Lamento la demora –escucha la puerta corrediza abrirse acompañado de un saludo, deja la tacita de té en la mesa para girar su rostro y observar como por la puerta se adentra su padre, Grisha Jaeger acompañado de otro hombre

Grisha es un hombre serio, calculador y bastante ambicioso, jefe de una de las mafias más importantes de Alemania, busca siempre colaboradores que le ayuden a llevar sus negocios de la mejor manera, quizá por eso ahora le importaba tanto tener a un Yakuza de su lado, así quizá, sus negocios en Japón fluirían de una manera más armónica

El jefe de la mafia Jaeger tiene un único hijo, después de la muerte de su esposa, su muy amada Carla, Grisha se ha limitado al trabajo, dejando a Eren con institutrices, amas de llaves y mayordomos, solo en una mansión en Berlín, que tiene de todo menos calor de hogar, Eren sabe que su padre es un jefe de la mafia, eso no es un secreto para nadie, pero esta poco interesado en el negocio 'familiar', por eso, cuando su padre llama a su mansión y le pide encarecidamente que viaje a Japón le extraña en sobre manera, siempre ha sabido que Grisha no le quiere desde que le culpa de la muerte de su querida esposa, que le rehúye por ese don que solo Eren y un par de muchachos poseen

-Buenas tardes padre –saluda educadamente, levantándose del cojín haciendo una pequeña reverencia a ambos adultos, gira su rostro hacia el hombre que acompaña al mayor, un hombre joven de cabello negro y largo hasta un poco por encima de los hombros, ojos negros, piel lechosa, ,es un poco más alto que Eren porta una yukata color petróleo con un obi sencillo atado a la cintura, se le hace joven para ser un jefe de la mafia japonesa, pero no le extraña, sabe de los empleados de su padre que realmente no hay una edad determinada para entrar a ese tipo de negocio

-Buenas t-tardes, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger –tímidamente se presenta, con el rostro agachado y las mejillas arreboladas, el joven frente a él sonríe con extraña dulzura, desde que entra tiene una expresión seria en el rostro que desaparece apenas observa a Eren, el jovencito alemán es bastante apuesto, tiene cabello castaño claro, piel trigueña, unos preciosos ojos verdes que con el reflejo de la luz te da un brillo extrañamente dorado que le atrapa y cautiva, hace una seña con la cabeza, un asentimiento leve que a Grisha le complace

-Eren, siéntate –el moreno toma asiento una vez más sobre el cojín color crema, su padre se sienta frente a él y a su lado el extraño joven

-Déjame presentarme –el pelinegro habla, tiene una voz grabe bastante atractiva –Mi nombre es Mikaso Ackerman, soy el único hijo de la familia Ackerman y por lo mismo jefe de los yakuza, mis padres fueron asesinados y ahora he tomado el mando –Eren siente un poco de lastima por el joven que sentado frente a él ha vuelto a tener esa expresión de seriedad en el rostro

-Lo lamento mucho –alcanza a murmurar tímidamente, con el rostro agachado, Mikaso vuelve a sonreírle aunque él no lo vea

-Eren, te eh pedido que vengas hoy por algo muy importante que decirte –Grisha observa a su hijo y tiene que hacer amago de toda su fuerza para no proferirle una mirada cargada de odio

-Dime padre –le observa expectante

-Te casaras con el joven Ackerman –Eren abre los ojos sorprendido, el peli negro no hace ninguna expresión, se queda observándolo, esperando una reacción de su parte, pero esta jamás aparece, Eren se muerde la parte interior de su mejilla con fuerza, reprimiendo ese espíritu salvaje que le dice que debe negarse, pero su educación le dice que no tiene que desobedecer jamás a su padre, aunque este hombre no sea nada más que un desconocido que lo dejo solo en una inmensa mansión lleno de sirvientes

-¿Puedo preguntar porque? –murmura apenas

-Dentro del negocio requiero libertad para manejar ciertas negociaciones en Japón, el joven Ackerman está dispuesto a facilitarme el camino en su país, pero nada es gratis, así que me ha pedido que te cases con él, le interesas mucho –Eren mira con los ojos escociéndole pero sin ningún rastro de estar a punto de llorar, es solo eso para su padre, un objeto por el cual negociar, había estado esperando la oportunidad para usarlo y esta se había presentado por fin

-Eren –Mikaso le llama, con una voz tersa y suave –te prometo que serás feliz aquí –sonríe levemente

-S-si –contesta contra todo pensamiento rebelde que cruza su cabeza, en contra del retumbar de su corazón que le dice que está haciendo algo incorrecto

-Bueno Ackerman, hablaremos pronto –se despide del joven estrechando sus manos, no tiene el interés ni la delicadeza de despedirse de su hijo, solo hace un asentimiento, Eren lo entiende, ya no volverá a Alemania, está ahí para quedarse para siempre a lado del hombre que acaba de comprarlo

-Ven, te enseñare tu habitación y te presentare a la servidumbre –Eren le mira y asiente, el joven le toma de la mano con delicadeza y lo jala suavemente a su lado para pasar un manos por su cintura con suavidad, caminan así por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza, el japonés la abre y dentro hay dos jovencitas paradas con traje de sirvienta y la manos juntas sobre su regazo

-Esta es tu habitación, tus cosas ya fueron enviadas aquí y todo está listo para que te quedes –Eren observa la bonita habitación, es inmensa, con una puerta corrediza que conecta a uno de los jardines más hermosos de toda la mansión, tiene una cama estilo futon con un dosel con cortinas color verde esmeralda al igual que el edredón, los cojines son blancos, en la pared izquierda está la cama, al frente la enorme puerta, en la pared derecha hay un enorme ropero y junto a este una puerta que conecta al baño, el baño es una enorme terma, llena de plantas y decorada al estilo japonés, al lado de la cama hay un par de mesitas de noche y contra la pared contraria a la puerta que conecta al jardín hay un pequeño escritorio

-¿Te gusta? –puede percibir ese tono sutil de emoción en la voz del japonés y sonríe de manera falsa

-Sí, gracias –

-Ellas son Mei y Megumi –señala al par de gemelas que no han movido ni un musculo desde que ellos entraron, ambas tienen el cabello rojizo y largo, Mei tiene el cabello peinado en una trenza alta que cae hasta su cintura, mientras Megumi lo tiene suelto, ambas vestidas con trajes de maid hacen una reverencia

-Ellas estarán a cargo de ti, cualquier cosa que necesites ellas lo harán –sonrió y Eren volvió a asentir de manera autómata

-Acompáñame –lo vuelve a tomar de la cintura, y lo aleja de la habitación hasta un pequeño patio donde al parecer toda la servidumbre está reunida, cuando el jefe de la casa llega todos guardan silencio

-Los eh reunido para darles la noticia de mi matrimonio, me caso con Eren en un par de meses, eso significa que de ahora en adelante él es también el señor de la casa y sus decisiones están al mismo nivel que las mías, si me entero que cualquiera de ustedes sucios gusanos, se atreve a hacerle algo a mi prometido, futuro marido y jefe de esta casa, los asesinare –la voz suena grave y peligrosa, tanto que tanto los sirvientes de la casa como los mafiosos tiemblan aterrados

-Bienvenido a la familia, Eren-sama –gritan los hombres de Mikaso haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, las sirvientas no gritan solo se inclinan y sonríen cuchicheando, parece que les gusta que su nuevo amo sea tan apuesto

-Gr-gracias –murmura avergonzado, con el rostro más rojo que antes, todos se quedan mirando la expresión tan tierna y tímida de su nuevo amo y sienten un calor extraño nacer de su interior, claro, los ha ganado con una actitud tan inocente, los hombre de Mikaso darán ahora su vida por el

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Abre los ojos de manera perezosa, aun no se acostumbra a las paredes estilo japonés que tiene su –ahora- dormitorio, la primera semana apenas salir el sol un sentimiento de miedo le invadía al verse en un entorno extraño para él, pero ahora, después de un mes se está adecuando a la vida en Japón

-Buenos días amo Eren –saludaron a coro las gemelas, perfectamente sincronizadas entrando en la habitación, mientras Mei se encaminaba al baño para prepararlo, Megumi le ayudaba a retirarse la pijama

-Esta mañana el joven amo se ha tomado unos minutos para desayunar con usted –rio suavemente ante el rostro suavemente sonrosado del más joven

-Pe-pensé que tendría una semana ocupada –murmuro mientras se adentraba al cuarto de baño se quitaba la ropa interior y se metía en la enorme bañera, las jovencitas le lavaban el cabello y el cuerpo con delicadeza

-Así es, de echo tiene una mañana muy atareada pero se ha tomado el tiempo de desayunar con usted –sonrió Mei

-Es tan romántico –rio Megumi siguiéndole el dialogo a su hermana

-E-es un caballero –murmuro Eren, él lo sabía, en el tiempo de su estancia Mikaso no había hecho más que ser gentil, amable, cariñoso con Eren, le cumplía millones de caprichos, si Eren quería un pastel traía al mejor repostero de Japón solo para ver feliz a Eren

Pero Eren estaba muy lejos de ser feliz, podía considerar cómoda su situación, pero el sabía muy dentro de sí que estaba muy alejado de llegar a amar alguna vez al joven japonés y eso lo había sentir ligeramente culpable, Mikaso hacia todo por conquistarlo y el intentaba corresponderle pero siempre, había algo en su mente que le decía 'él no es para ti'

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando sintió el agua bajar por sus cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejándose enjuagar, se levantó y lo secaron con cuidado, Mei salió de la habitación antes de que terminaran para preparar su ropa, también desde que residía ahí comenzó a vestir atuendos japoneses muy hermosos, ese día era una yukata color petróleo con copos de nieve en la base y las mangas, un obi sencillo color blanco y las geta

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

-Tendremos una fiesta la próxima semana –murmuro después de llevarse un bocado de melón a la boca

-¿D-deseas que me haga cargo en los preparativos? –pregunto mirándole, Mikaso quito esa expresión parca que hacia asustar a sus subordinados para voltear a mirar a Eren, levanto la mano y acaricio la mejilla sonrojada del castaño

-Me encantaría que mi prometido la organizara, Takeshi te ayudara en todo lo que necesites –sonrió inclinando su rostro lo suficiente para robar un pequeño beso de los labios de Eren

-E-está bien –murmuro cohibido el castaño

-Espero algo perfecto –sonrió tomando la mano de Eren sobre la mesa y no soltándola hasta que termino el desayuno

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

El inmenso salón esta preciosamente decorado, un enorme candelabro de cristal cuelga del techo iluminando la estancia, tiene un pequeño mezannin* al cual se accede por las escaleras que están a cada lado, en este la banda toca música suave, las mesas están decoradas con manteles largos color blanco y cubre manteles color dorado, centros de mesa y una fina vajilla de porcelana, la fiesta transcurre tranquila, el yakuza japonés no puede estar más complacido, tiene a sus 'socios' completamente impresionados por los encantos de su prometido

-Con gusto hare negocios contigo jovencito -sonrió un hombre de edad avanzada, el jefe de una de las mafias más importantes de Italia

-Gracias –

-Tu prometido es un joven muy apuesto y encantador –comenta otro hombre, igual mayor observando como Eren se hacía cargo que los meseros fueran rápidos y eficientes, el pelinegro sonrió complacido asintiendo con suavidad a tal afirmación

-Oh no –otro hombre que conversaba con ellos ahogo un gruñido de manera sutil, observando la puerta de la entrada con el señor levemente fruncido, el joven japonés volteo el rostro a la entrada y su expresión se endureció, por ella entraba la persona que más odiaba en el mundo

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Arrojo las llaves del Ferrari California color rojo, el valet tiene que hacer malabares para cogerlas y tiembla cuando observa quien es el dueño del auto, el porte imponente y la expresión seria lo hace temblar, realmente no quiere estar ahí, lo piensa cuando sube la escalinata hasta la entra del recinto, apenas traspasa la puerta arroja su gabardina a la chica de chaleco rojo que recibe las prendas, da un vistazo rápido, y chasquea la lengua el 80% de las personas ahí son sus enemigos, pero tiene una imagen que cuidar y por órdenes de uno de sus socios el está ahí

-Rivaille, viniste –sonríe su socio que tomaba la copa de champagne de una charola que pasaba a su lado, el rubio es un mafioso estadounidense con mucha influencia en Japón, alto, atractivo, de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora, su nombre Erwin Smith, en este momento tiene sosteniendo de sus cintura a un jovencito más pequeño de cabellos igual rubios y ojitos inocentemente azules, que sonríe con verdadera timidez, es su marido, su muy amado esposo

-No me diste opción, joder sabes que Ackerman y yo no nos llevamos bien –gruñe por lo bajo, Rivaille le mira con el ceño fruncido, el mafioso francés Levi, es conocido por serio, estoico y cruel, controla parte de las exportaciones de droga en Francia, peligroso como solo el, tiene cabello negro corto, ojos color olivo afilados y temibles, es pequeño, vaya que lo es pero no por eso menos temible, su porte estoico lo hace temible, sus enemigos dudan antes de querer enfrentarse a el

-Teníamos que estar presentes, ya sabes para hacer publicidad –ríe suavemente

-Armin –Smith voltea su rostro al jovencito a su lado y este alza la mirada

-Si –sonríe

-Ve a platicar con Eren, hay cosas que debo tratar con Rivaille y sabes que no quiero que te veas envuelto en esto –sonríe besándole en los labios y Armin va en busca de su nuevo amigo, es una doble invitación, no quiero que te veas ensuciado por esto pero quiero que le saques información al prometido de mi enemigo, mientras observa como el esposo de Erwin se marcha se quedan conversando de las razones que los han arrastrado a ir a la dichosa fiesta, conocer al enemigo para saber como frenarlo

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Esta aburrido, sentado en una mesa tomando un vaso de whisky, Smith se ido hace un momento dejándolo solo y en su mente lo único que puede imaginar son las mil y un maneras que ocupara para torturarlo y matarlo, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo su presencia hará que todos esos viejos yakuzas quieran entablar negocios con Erwin para que el norteamericano pueda llevar a cabo sus sucios tratos dentro de Japón, suspira molesto, no desea estar respirando el mismo aire que Ackerman, ese mocoso pretencioso que le ha cerrado ya varias puertas en ese país, pasea su mirada por todo el recinto, el lugar está lleno de jovencitas hijas de mafiosos, mocosas pretenciosas que aunque bonitas no tienen más en el cerebro que la manera más sencilla de gastar dinero, en realidad tampoco cree encontrar diversión por ese lado, está apunto de largarse, dejar a Smith valiéndole una mierda si esto arruina sus planes, cuando unos metros más adelante lo ve ahí sentado, también solo, vestido con un precioso traje de color azul eléctrico, camisa color blanco y una corbata a juego, sus zapatos que presume de buena marca, mueve los pies de manera alterna, y juega con sus manos de forma nerviosa, bebe té de olong, se ríe suavemente, que tipo de mocoso en una fiesta de mafiosos bebe te, solo ha sido capturado por un momento por el cuerpo, le parece de buen ver, no es un secreto que él aunque bisexual prefiere a los hombres, entonces es cuando ese choque electrico le pega en el fondo de su alma, haciendo volcar su corazón, sus miradas se cruzan cuando Eren siente que alguien le mira, los ojos de diferentes tonalidades de verde se encuentran, unos serio ojos olivo que parecen en un momento grises con ese toque serio se pierden en los esmeralda que brillan en inocencia, Eren no sabe por qué se sonroja y aparta rápidamente la mirada, pero Rivaille lo sabe, y por un momento se maldice recordando a su difunta madre y esa frase que siempre le repetía 'lo sabrás cuando lo veas' y si lo supo, él era esa mitad de su alma que había estado esperando toda su jodida y desgraciada vida, se levanta y toma el vaso de whisky, camina lentamente hasta la mesa cercana donde Eren ha comenzado a jugar nerviosamente con la pajilla del vaso, rogando porque el hombre que lo veía hacia unos instantes ya no lo esté haciendo mas

-Buenas noches –se crispa, cuando la voz grave y varonil de Rivaille le saluda, voltea tímidamente y le sonríe, Rivaille puede jurar que no ha visto una sonrisa tan hermosa en su miserable vida

-Bu-buenas noches –

-¿Puedo sentarme? –pregunta de manera caballerosa, aunque ya ha tomado una silla y la corre, Eren asiente mirando a todos lados, esperando que su 'prometido' no esté cerca o este se enfadara

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Rivaille –sonríe esa sonrisa que es como un cometa, que solo atraviesa sus labios cada cierto e inesperado tiempo, una sonrisa que tiene mezcla de coquetería y amabilidad

-E-eren, Eren Jaeger –contesta en moreno, temblando como una hoja por los nervios, más cuando Rivaille deja la copa de whisky y toma su mano para besar sus nudillos

-Hm, eres el hijo de Grisha…que hermoso prometido se ha encontrado Ackerman –Eren puede jurar aunque no asegurar que las últimas palabras de Rivaille sonaron con un odio profuso, y el, dentro de sí mismo, odia que el pelinegro sepa dicha información, aunque no sabe porque

-S-si –

-Te gustaría que habláramos en un lugar más privado –pregunta, rogando a cualquier desdichado santo que le escuche, aunque, quizá ni siquiera el mismo demonio lo haga, pero cuando Eren asiente, su corazón se hincha de alegria, se mueve rápido tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo lejos, cuidando que ni los hombres de Ackerman, ni el mocoso ni si quiera sus propios hombres lo vean

Llegan a una habitación contigua, apenas entran Levi cierra la puerta con llave, es un pequeño bar apartado del salón, la barra está sola, le toma la mano con delicadeza y lo guía hasta ahí sentándolo en uno de los banquillos, siente como tiembla y ríe suavemente, se adentra en la barra, se da cuenta que hay alcohol ahí y sonríe, sirve un poco de whisky para él y para su acompañante

-No estés nervioso, no te hare nada –ríe suavemente tendiéndole el vaso –tómalo, te relajara –sonríe y Eren observa el vaso, como los hielos tintinean, solo pocas veces ha probado el alcohol y en realidad, no tiene mucha resistencia, pero no declina la invitación, toma el vaso y da un sorbo, luego otro, pronto ya lleva tres vasos bebido, Levi al otro lado de la barra aun no siente los efectos del líquido, pero se siente embriagado por la presencia del chiquillo, aun no se han dicho nada

-Eren –murmura y se inclina lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los propios, Eren embotado por el alcohol no reacciona hasta que la lengua de Levi acaricia sus labios y el sonrojado se hace un poco hacia atrás

-E-esto no está bien –murmura dejando el vaso sobe la barra y ha trompicones baja del banquillo, Levi se tiene que mover rápido, brinca por encima de la barra para tomar el brazo del castaño

-No te vayas –murmura y lo jala para sostenerlo de la cintura, tiene aún su mano agarrada cuando la otra se afianza a su cintura, se acerca a sus labios, pero no los toca se queda quieto, esperando

-Mi-mikaso es mi prometido –murmura, con el corazón acelerado, las mejillas rojas por el alcohol y la situación, un calor se extiende desde donde lo toma Levi y se extiende por todo su cuerpo, quiere acortar la distancia, su corazón se lo grita pero la idea de que Mikaso está en la otra habitación y que él es su prometido lo detiene

-No me interesa –le sigue mirando, detenidamente –No pienses en el Eren, solo somos tu y yo ahora –sonríe –¿no es más divertido así? –la banda comienza a tocar una canción, una tonada que invita a la pareja a bailar, Levi se comienza a mover, cada movimiento es seductor, Eren casi enseguida se deja llevar, se olvida del japonés, de que su padre lo vendió, de que ahora es como un objeto más, todo bajo el influjo de la mirada de Levi que lo agarra de las caderas, ambos se mueven, pronto Eren comienza un movimiento de caderas seductor que este enloqueciendo a Rivaille, el muchachito es tímido si pero tiene un aire salvaje y atrevido que parece encenderse en compañía de Levi, las manos de Eren se afianzan a su cuello abrazándole y Rivaille acaricia su cintura, es el menor el que ahora roza sus labios e incita a Rivaille que gustoso lo besa, acaricia sus labios y los muerde, la lengua se cuela en la cálida cavidad del menor jugueteando en su interior, su compañera pronto la acompaña, una danza provoca el calor en la habitación comience a reinar, Rivaille ya no soporta que tanta ropa le estorbe y cuela sus manos por dentro de la desarreglada camisa de Eren, no saben como pero el castaño ya está contra una pared abrazado con fuerza al pelinegro y dejándose llevar

-No –murmura alejándose de los labios ajenos, Rivaille tiene un atisbo de dolor en su mirar

-Aquí no –vuelve a murmurar y el francés sonríe, ese no es el lugar adecuado

Salen por otra puerta, y respiran cuando se dan cuenta que es una que conecta a los jardines, corren como si fueran dos adolescentes que se acaban de escapar de casa para realizar una travesura de amor, una aventura que quizá luego les saldrá cara, pero no les interesa

Pronto Rivaille ya tiene las llaves de su deportivo rojo en sus manos y Eren se adentra en el asiento del copiloto intentando que nadie le vea, el mayor tiene que aguantar esas malditas ganas de tomarlo ahí, las reprime y en cambio acelera enseguida, antes de que alguien más de se cuenta que se está llevando al jovencito, Eren esta con el corazón acelerado, el rostro ruborizado y los labios hinchados por todos los besos de Rivaille, está un poco nervioso pero se siente libre, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que se sintio así, sonríe cuando siente que la mano de Rivaille se aleja del volante para tomar la suya y acariciarla con sutileza, los caballos de fuerza le permiten llegar rápido a la mansión que ocupa momentáneamente el mafioso, apenas se aparca en la entrada apaga el motor, rápido y con las ansias a flor de piel Rivaille jala a Eren y este se deja hacer acomodándose con las piernas a los costados de Levi colocándose a horcadas sobre él, el mayor captura sus labios y Eren ansioso comienza a fregarse contra el cuerpo ajeno, Levi está demasiado excitado, tanto que su miembro palpita y duele, los movimientos de Eren le parecen deliciosos, como mueve sus caderas y sus miembros excitados y duros se rozan

-Levi –gime Eren entre besos cuando Rivaille a desabrochado su pantalón con una mano y la otra se cuela en el interior acariciando su trasero, la necesidad es demasiada

-Dilo otra vez Eren –se siente hipnotizado, la voz de Eren y como gime su nombre le enloquece

-Levi, más –gime una vez más para deleite del mayor

-Me encantas –Eren ahoga un gemido apretando sus dientes cuando los labios de Levi besan y rozan su cuello, dejando marcas rojizas, que dicen un claro 'Levi es mi dueño', las manos traviesas del mayor juegan con los botones de la ropa, una desabrocha la camisa desarreglada y la otra acaricia y baja lentamente el pantalón de Eren, ambos en ese ambiente caldeado, dentro del deportivo rojo están a punto de entregarse a la pasión, Rivaille no lo resiste y la mano que antes acaricia su trasero baja por completo el pantalón, ambas manos recorren los muslos internos, saboreando con sus dedos lo terso de la piel del chiquillo, sus labios no se separan, bajan repartiendo besos por el pecho de Eren que ha llevado una mano a su boca para acallar los sonidos obscenos que escapan de sus labios, Levi lleva una mano hasta el miembro goteante y ansioso de Eren que se escapado de los ajustados boxers, toma el duro miembro que gotea presumen y comienza a masajearlo mientras con su otra mano desabrocha su propio pantalón, liberando su erección que ya comenzaba a punzar dolorosamente siendo apresada por la ropa

-Ayúdame Eren –gruñe excitado, mientras lame de manera ansiosa las tetillas del castaño, mordiéndolas en contadas ocasiones, haciendo círculos alrededor con su lengua, chupando, lamiendo, estimulando, Eren gime y se deshace, baja su mano para atender la erección necesitada del pelinegro, que también deja escapar gotitas de presemen, está demasiado duro y de repente la ansiedad de tener ese enorme falo dentro de sí incrementa, su mano deja de moverse tímida sobre el pene de Levi para incrementar el ritmo y rapidez de los movimientos

Rivaille gruñe y suspira, las cálidas manos de Eren se sienten de maravilla, su mano también se mueve en torno al endurecido miembro del castaño, rápido y certero, su otra mano viaja a los labios de Eren que lubrica los dedos del mayor, estos pronto se han de colar en la estrecha entrada del castaño, no hay tiempo de llegar a la mansión, Levi quiere hacerlo ahí, es más excitante para ambos, deja caer el asiento para que Eren se acomode mejor, ambos dejan de atender de un momento las erecciones contrarias, el ojiverde solo mueve sus caderas ansioso, los dedos de Levi ya están dentro de él, y se entierran en su interior rozando mas no tocando ese punto que ha de volverlo loco, cuando está listo el mismo saca los dedos de su interior y con una mano toma la erección de Levi, no importa si siente que sus piernas se están entumiendo, y si tiene que hacerlo el solo, toma el miembro del francés elevando sus caderas y colocándolo en su entrada, baja lentamente debido a la incomodidad, pero suspira cuando lo siente por completo dentro de él, es molesto sí, pero la ansiedad y excitación hacen que deje esas sensaciones de lado, pronto Levi comienza a empujar su miembro dentro de las entrañas de Eren con sus caderas, Jaeger gime deseoso y también comienza a moverse, los vidrios están empañados producto de ese ambiente tan caliente, Eren gime con fuerza y sin pudor, espoleando sobre Levi que le ayuda sosteniéndolo de las caderas, sube por completo hasta casi sacar el miembro y se deja caer eso produce que golpee en ese punto que le hace ver estrellas, de los labios de Levi solo salen parabas sucias y morbosas que Eren copea, expresando los delicioso que es sentir ese enorme miembro en su interior, un par de embestidas más y Eren se corre de manera abundando mientras Levi también lo hace en las entrañas de Eren, lo han hecho en el auto frente a esa mansión pero eso no ha acabado aun

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

La obscuridad de los pasillos no le impide encontrar su habitación, tiene a Eren con las piernas afianzadas en su cadera y la ropa a medio poner, besándose sin descanso, la experiencia en su deportivo ha sido lo más excitante que ha experimentado y en realidad quiere repetir, pero desea que esta sea una experiencia distinta para el jovencito que hace apenas unas horas conoció pero que sabe que se ha adentrado hondo en el

-Levi –gime suave Eren contra su oído, entra en la habitación a trompicones cuidando de no dañar a Eren, lo deposita con una extraña dulzura sobre el colchón, es como si quisiera decirle que aunque es una aventura de una sola noche, no significa que no pensara en él, el resto de su vida

-Me gustas –murmura besando los parpados del ojiverde que deja escapar lágrimas, le está tratando con extraña ternura y le hace sentir bien

-También me gustas Levi –suspira cuando siente que Rivaille comienza a quitarle la ropa lentamente, se sonroja también, parece que ese erótico y atrevido jovencito del deportivo se ha ido para dar paso al tímido y tierno Eren Jaeger y eso complace a Rivaille, quiere tomarlo así, con dulzura y lentitud, una vez mas

Retira su ropa lentamente, camisa, pantalones, ropa interior, calcetas, toda la ropa vuela lejos de su cuerpo, y cuando lo tiene desnudo lo admira por largo tiempo, sus manos bajan temblorosas como si de verdad fuera la primera vez que toca esa piel a la cual se a echo adicto, se inclina besa su mejillas, parpados, labios, baja dejando besos de mariposa por el cuello y torso, Eren se retuerce gime y se deshace una vez más, las caricias aunque desesperadas son tiernas, lentas, le da tiempo a experimentar y comprender que lo está tratando como un tesoro que acaba de encontrar y no quiere compartir

-¿Levi? –se sostiene de sus codos para incorporarse, solo para observar como la cabeza del pelinegro se pierde entre sus piernas, y se deja caer sobre el colchón ruborizado, Levi ha metido el miembro sensible de Eren a su boca, comienza a succionar el miembro del menor, dándole una sensación sublime que Eren jamás ha experimentado, la caliente boca de Rivaille devora su miembro con vehemencia, metiendo y sacando de su boca, uno de sus dedos se introduce con delicadeza en el interior del ojo verde, Eren se crispa a pensar de la maravillosa sensación que le da la boca de Rivaille su ano aun esta sensible y le duele, sus gemidos se mezclan con leves quejidos de dolor, pronto se acostumbra, dos dedos están dentro de él tijereteando en su interior, muerde sus labios y su mano se mueve para tapar su boca, mueve sus piernas ansioso, Levi tiene que sostener una para que no las cierre mientras su mano ahora incorpora un tercer dedo y sigue rozando con delicadeza y lentitud las paredes internas de Eren dilatándolo de manera correcta

-Levi, te necesito otra vez, por favor –Eren gime necesitado, y Rivaille también lo está, se separa porque desea terminar junto al castaño, se va quitando cada prenda, lentamente, dejando que Eren lo observe, es solo cuando el jovencito se levanta y lo jala de la camisa abierta y lo besa que ríe suavemente, el castaño termina de desvestirlo, ambos recostados sobre el colchón, Rivaille sobre Eren rompen el beso, el pelinegro toma un cojín y lo coloca bajo las caderas del pequeño para que este cómodo

-¿Listo? –pregunta, cosa que no hizo antes pero quiere ahora ser considerado, cariñoso, quiere serlo por primera vez con una personas

-S-si –murmura con el rostro rojo en vergüenza pero jamás apartando la mirada

Rivaille toma sus caderas y las junta a las suyas, pronto abre sus piernas y las pone sobre sus hombros, acerca su miembro a la entrada del menor, se mete lentamente, sintiendo una vez más esa sofocante estreches, se ha jurado ir lento y lo cumplirá aunque esa sensación le llame a moverse de manera salvaje, cuando esta todo dentro Eren comienza a mover sus caderas y el copea los movimientos, se inclina lo suficiente para besar al castaño que tiene el rostro rojo y los ojos cerrados mientras gime, poco a poco el ritmo aumenta y los besos también, entonces, algo inesperado sucede

-Te amo –el suspiro escapo de sus labios con una extraña suavidad, esas palabras nunca, jamás han abandonado sus labios, si quiera sabe si antes a experimentado un sentimiento así, pero cuando los ojos verdes aguados en placer le miran lo sabe, nadie haría acelerar su corazón como Eren lo hizo cuando lo vio sentado en esa mesa

-¿Qu…-? –

-Te amo Eren –vuelve a murmurar, repartiendo besos, sabe que es irresponsable decir esas palabras, más cuando están teniendo sexo en su habitación y hace apenas unas horas se conocieron, no, Levi distingue algo distinto a esta situación, nunca ha experimentado tanto placer producido solo por una mirada tan inocente que se pierde en el deseo, está haciendo el amor con Eren, hace el amor por primera vez

-Je t'aime mon petit angie –murmura al oído de Eren y este siente ganas de llorar de felicidad, el también lo ha sentido, por eso mismo no cree correcto casarse con Mikaso, porque desde antes él sabe que su corazón le debe pertenecer a alguien más y esa persona ha venido a reclamarlo

-También te amo Levi –gime, y Levi se sigue moviendo dentro de él, cree que no lo ha escuchado y lo repite

-Ich liebe dich, Levi –le dice al oído también, Levi se siente feliz, por primera vez en lo que el sabe a sido una vida llena de miseria

Levi aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas, Eren debe aferrarse a su espalda marcándola, gimiendo, diciéndose palabras de amor el uno al otro, susurros que se pierden en la noche donde la luna es su único testigo, Rivaille termina dentro de Eren en un gruñido, mientras Eren debe esconder su rostro en el cuello temblando por el delicioso orgasmo, pronto ambos están recostados, Eren en el pecho de Levi, se ha dormido enseguida pero el no puede dormir, le mira, y le parece de verdad un pequeño angel y le atormenta el haberlo corrompido porque él es un demonio que no tiene derecho a amar nada, mañana tiene que dejarlo ir, esto ha sido, la aventura de una sola noche

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Cuando abre los ojos no siente a Eren sobre su pecho y se levanta de manera brusca, agita la cabeza un poco, la cruda le está cobrando y el sol le está molestando, observa la habitación y se da cuenta que la ropa de Eren no está, se pregunta si tiene horas que se fue o tan solo minutos, voltea su rostro a la mesita de noche donde su celular descansa, este vibra y un mensaje se vislumbra en la pantalla

_Lo de anoche fue maravilloso_

_Pero solo fue eso, una noche_

_Te amo Liebe, pero no fuimos hechos para estar juntos _

_Hasta nunca Levi_

_Te amo _

Puede escuchar como su corazón se rompe y puede imaginar a Eren con los ojos llorosos mientras le escribe este mensaje, pero Levi no es alguien que se dé por vencido tan fácil, no, no lo es

Y si ha de enfrentar a todo Japón por alguien como Eren, lo hará, todo había comenzado como conquista de una noche y terminaría como un amor para toda la vida

'**A veces para un corazón solitario, solo hace falta una noche para enamorarse´**

Continuara…

* * *

**Fin Capitulo I**

**Capitulo II -Emboscada**

No, Rivaille nunca va a ser capaz de vivir despues de haber probado el amor de Eren, no puede permitir que Ackerman se haga de el, por que Eren era suyo y siempre lo seria, asi que quiza simplemente, se lo robaria.

* * *

Esa fue mi aportacion del dia, si les gusta haganmelo saber, si no, con gusto lo borrare

Hasta la proxima, nos vemos en Hades enamorado :3

**¿Review?**


	2. Emboscada

**Declaimer: **7 meses...siete, dicen que para el cristianismo es un numero de buena suerte (?) para mi simboliza lo huevona que soy al momento de actualizar mis historias, no puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en escribir este monstruo de 11 hojas, pero por fin he llegado con el final de esta historia, si, es el final lamentablemente, solo contara con dos unicos capitulos porque la verdad ya no me da para escribir mas, me diverti escribiendo esto, sobre todo por las circuntancias en las que nacio, me jalaron a un salon de computo me pusieron la cancion, maldije mi suerte para toda la vida jajaa, espero disfruten de este que es el ultimo capitulo.

**"Seran para siempre solo ellos dos"**

**Dedicatoria:** La dedicatoria especial es para solo una persona...Laurie Gk, que paciencia tuvo esa mujer al momento de esta historia, me soporto, aguanto, espero y por fin lo tengo para ella, si a ella le gusta, habra valido la pena las horas de ver la pagina de word y no saber que chingado poner...y otra para las chicas que dejaron un review y un follow a esta historia, las quiero

**Advertencias:** Soy un monstruo, Mikaso era lindo y lo hice sufrir (?) violencia (soy mala para eso) y solo eso, bla~

**Pareja:** Riren 4evah~

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

–Emboscada

.

.

.

Erwin está sorprendido y un poco angustiado desde aquella mañana, como si no, la secretaria de la subdivisión en Japón le llamo temprano, a eso de las 7:00 am cuando él estaba apenas despertando, el sonido de su celular resonó por el cuarto de la mansión y el maldijo con la cara enterrada en las almohadas, Armin rio besándole la mejilla para que se despertara por completo y dejándolo solo para que contestara la llamada mientras el chiquillo rubio bajaba a indicar que se preparara el desayuno.

Cuando contesto distinguió la voz de la secretaria ejecutiva de Rivaille, la chica con voz asustada le menciono al norteamericano que su 'jefe' comenzaba a preocuparla, Erwin frunció el ceño, Rivaille tenía que haber tomado un vuelo a Francia una semana atrás, pero ella siguió hablando antes de que el siquiera pudiera negar algo, con voz temblorosa y rápida comenzó a mencionarle que su huraño jefe se había pasado la semana entera encerrado en su oficina, apenas comía, no había abandonado el lugar ni siquiera para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, la joven ya no sabía que más hacer, pues el cuidador del edificio le decía que cada noche la oficina permanecía con las luces prendidas y la puerta cerrada, lo que hizo suponer –y acertar- que definitivamente el francés dormía ahí, día tras días

Cuando termino de relatar su angustia Erwin tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, suspiro abatido, enseguida la voz de Rivaille como fondo se hizo escuchar, sorprendiéndolo, un gruñido y un 'Pídele a Erwin que venga' fue lo único que escucho de la voz del francés, enseguida le menciono a la joven secretaria que estaría ahí en un momento, perdería su vuelo, pero estaba más preocupado por lo que al parecer estaba pasando en una de las muchas empresas ficticias que usaban él y su socio para lavar dinero, pero más aún, estaba preocupado por Rivaille y esa actitud tan extraña en él, después de todo era su amigo.

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

-¿Rivaille? –Erwin entra por la inmensa puerta de caoba negra que da directo a la oficina del CEO de la empresa, observa la silla de cuero, Levi está sentado con la vista hacia el inmenso ventanal que tiene el paisaje de la torre de Tokio, suspira cuando ve que la silla se mueve de un lado a otro, pero sin que Rivaille se de vuelta por completo, ha despedido a la secretaria que angustiada murmura un con permiso que apenas y prestan atención los dos hombres

-Deja de comportarte como un niño y da la vuelta –Erwin acaricia el puente su nariz y observa la habitación detenidamente mientas espera que Rivaille gire la silla, la oficina esta asquerosa, al parecer Rivaille no ha permitido siquiera que entren a limpiarla y eso hace que su angustia incremente, pasea su mirada entre restos de comida, botellas de licor y latas de cerveza, papeles tirados, tinta que mancha la alfombra y parte del piso de madera, plumas, lápices, una laptop destruida, Erwin comienza a asustarse, que fue lo que le ocurrió a este hombre que ha de proyectar tanta lastima hasta en su entorno no solo en su persona, y cuando Rivaille da la vuelta Erwin ahoga una exclamación que se queda en lo más hondo de su garganta.

'Desastre' es lo primero que le viene a la mente para describir lo que ve, Levi no es más que un desastre, con la camisa desarreglada y parcialmente abotonada llena de lo que parece cerveza, sus pantalones negros tienen manchitas del licor que seguramente se derramo por accidente, sus cabellos negros están desarreglados, pero lo que termina de sorprender a Erwin es ver su rostro, Levi tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos tanto que apenas y los puede abrir, sus labios están resecos y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente ¿llevara de verdad bebiendo esos siete días? Se pregunta el rubio, pero no sabe cómo descubrirlo, sabe que Rivaille no se lo dirá, y tendrá que hacerlo hablar de alguna u otra manera

-¿Qué te sucedió? –pregunto suavemente, lento, pausado, como quien le habla a un animalito para no asustarlo, pero Erwin lo sabe, Rivaille no es un animalito asustado, es un animal herido en su orgullo, es peligroso y morderá para protegerse.

Rivaille suelta un suspiro que a Erwin le suena dolido, de verdad, comienza a tensarse, su joven amigo que tiene años de conocer jamás ha tenido una pinta tan ¿patética, triste, angustiante? Realmente no sabe cómo interpretarlo, no sabe porque no puede leer a Rivaille en ningún sentido, así que opta por ser directo, al fin y al cabo el francés es así y sabe que no hay otra manera que no le responda

-Me has hecho venir por algo, así que, si es tanta tu necesidad por mi ayuda comenzaras por decirme que jodidos te pasa y porque estas echo una mierda y te sugiero que comiences ya si no quieres que me largue, me has hecho ya perder mi vuelo y deje a Armin en la mansión sin decirle ni una jodida palabra… ¡habla! –la última palabra la dice en un tono autoritario que hace temblar a Rivaille que se levanta de la silla de ejecutivo y se acerca a su amigo ya sentado en un sillón de cuero que está dentro de la inmensa oficina, boquea un poco antes de emitir cualquier palabra, apunto de hacer algo que jamás en toda su vida a echo, pedir un maldito favor

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Se desliza lentamente por la puerta de la habitación hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, su mente divaga entre muchas escenas de las últimas semanas, Mikaso no ha hecho más que mimarle y consentirte y esto está comenzando a incomodarlo, esas sensaciones se mezclan con el dolor punzante en su corazón, tiene una semana desde que no ve a Levi, no le contacta, no sabe nada de él y supone que el mafioso ya ha vuelto a Francia, el solo pensarlo hace que su corazón se encoja con una fuerza horriblemente descomunal, casi dejándole sin respirar, aprieta sus labios, sabe que fue su decisión, sabe que a echo esto porque no es capaz de pagarle de esta manera a alguien que le ha tratado con tanta dulzura y caballerosidad como lo a hecho su prometido pero ¿y Levi?, que no el también había sido con tan…agito su cabeza, Levi era el amor de su vida, pero Mikaso era su futuro esposo y ya le había faltado una vez, había sido una suerte que el japonés estuviera tan ocupado en la fiesta que no notara su ausencia, alegando al otro día que se sentía tan cansado que había pedido que uno de los hombres del oriental lo llevaran a la mansión, ellos no habían notado nada, es más habían afirmado haberlo llevado, ya que por su propia cuenta el había vuelto al lugar de la fiesta

Suspiro abatido abrazándose a sus piernas, debía asumirlo ya, esa relación estaba mal, no había ni un mínimo de oportunidad de que ambos estuvieran juntos, él se casaría y haría todo lo posible para que Mikaso fuera feliz con él y a Rivaille lo dejaría guardado en un lugar especial en su corazón, hasta el día de su muerte

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Por fin había logrado sacarlo de esa sucia oficina y conseguir que tomara un baño, sentado en el sillón rojo de cuero de la habitación esperaba a que Rivaille, mientras él seguía pensando y devanando su cerebro imaginando que tipo de cosa era lo que su amigo tenia para pedirle a él, era cierto que Rivaille no era el tipo de persona que pedía favores, mucho menos un consejo, siempre se había manejado solo para cualquier problema que tuviera, siempre arreglando las cosas por su cuenta, eso se le daba bien

-Erwin –la voz grave de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos, vestido solo con un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y con una toalla en la cabeza mientras seca sus cabellos

-Siéntate –ofreció Erwin y Levi decidió tomar asiento en la cama, lejos del rubio, por primera vez sentía –aunque poca – vergüenza frente a él, le había mostrado por primera vez ese lado débil que ninguna persona había visto antes

-Lo que te diré no será sencillo –murmuro dejando de secar su cabello y ocultando su perfil entre los pliegues de la toalla

-Me acosté con el prometido de Mikaso –siguió relatando imaginando que clase de expresión es la que estuviera haciendo Erwin en ese momento, no lo veía, no tenía las ganas de mirarle a la cara pero seguramente era terror mezclado con sorpresa y consternación

Entonces la risa del americano inundo toda la habitación haciendo que el moreno volteara el rostro sorprendido, Erwin tenia pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos producto de la risa estruendosa, agarraba su estómago con fuerza y se balanceaba suavemente mientras reía, Levi pestaño un poco sin decir nada, esperando al momento en que su amigo –que seguramente se había vuelto loco –recobrara el aliento

-¿Con Eren? –dijo entre risas y Levi volvió a voltear el rostro mientras respondía un 'hay otro' que casi logra que Erwin vuelva a reír

-Son más parecidos de lo que creen –murmuro divertido y el francés chisto la lengua molesto

-Entonces, te acostaste con Eren, ahora te gusta y él no quiere saber nada de ti porque no puede desobedecer a su padre aunque este lo vea como mercancía ¿es eso? –comento ya más tranquilo, Levi tomo la toalla de un extremo y la jalo con cierta violencia, aventándola al piso rabioso sin contestar a la pregunta

-Me lo imaginaba…-suspiro Erwin

-Ese maldito –murmuro Levi con la voz tan grave como un gruñido –Luego me las cobrare con Grisha, ahora necesito tu ayuda –volteo a ver al americano, esperando rápidamente una negativa de su parte, estaba listo para convencerlo pues suponía que su amigo ya se daba una idea de lo que quiera

-Te ayudare, de todos modos te debo algunos favores y Mikaso me a jodido todos los negocios que hemos intentado establecer en Japón en los últimos 4 meses, joderlo solo será mi manera de agradecerle por eso –Levi abrió los ojos enormemente

-Pero lo harás bajo mis reglas Levi –el francés asintió aunque no muy convencido, acatar las reglas de Erwin era algo que se le dificultaba pero no tenía objeción alguna, los planes de su amigo en los negocios eran complicados y riesgosos pero jamás fallaban

-Y además, tenemos que pedirle ayuda a "ella" –pronto la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Levi se convirtió en irritación

-¿No se puede sin ella? –murmuro

-No, ya te lo advertí, si quieres mi ayuda para ese loco plan de robarle el novio a tu "enemigo" harás lo que yo te diga –Levi se cruzó de brazos dando la espalda y solo asintiendo levemente, si era por Eren tendría que aceptarlo

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

-¡Cariño! –el grito lleno de felicidad le taladro los oídos y el abrazo alrededor de su cuello lo estaba dejando sin aliento, constantemente se repetía en su mente que era por Eren que dejaba que esta situación pasara, solo por él, pero porque jodidos tenían que recurrir a ella

-Hanji, suéltalo…lo mataras y no te daré uno nuevo –menciono Erwin con voz divertida mientras la castaña solo cambiaba su abrazo, afianzándose al brazo del más bajo

-Eres tan malo Levi, si estabas en Japón debiste haberme venido a visitar –murmuro la castaña con voz fingidamente ofendida

-Lo lamento –murmuro Levi más por compromiso

Hanjie Zoe es líder de la tercera mafia más poderosa de Japón, y uno de los principales enemigos de Mikaso por el poder en territorio que se disputan, el lazo que la une con Rivaille va más allá de negocios dentro de la mafia, Levi y Hanji se conocen desde niños, una historia que quizá algún día conocerán

-Rivaille… –Levi volteo a ver a Erwin con su peor cara, cosa que el americano ignoro con gran maestría –acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato por parte del francés –no era como si fuera un niño pequeño apunto de pedir una disculpa, pero sabía que el rubio solo se burlaba empujándolo a ser el, el que hablara

-Necesito pedirte ayuda –a la joven se le ilumino el rostro y pronto se abrazó más, Levi miro a su amigo, tachándolo de traidor y matándole varias veces en su mente

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

-Tendrá que ser esta misma noche –menciono la castaña, daban ya las 6:00 de la tarde y todos estaban sentados en uno de los cuartos de té de la enorme mansión Zoé, Erwin y Levi se miraron por un segundo confundidos.

-Debe ser ya, esperar demasiado siempre levanta sospechas, ya es bastante extraño que permanezcas aquí tanto tiempo cuando no puedes descuidar tus negocios en Francia –Levi hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros

-¿Aun tienes metidas a esas chicas en la mansión? –Erwin asintió

-Comunícales el plan, ellas serán nuestro enlace con Eren, hasta donde eh investigado ellas se encargan de su seguridad y tranquilidad en la mansión, ellas lo sacaran para nosotros –Erwin asintió y comenzó a teclear en el celular, apenas el mensaje fue enviado el tono de llamada se hizo escuchar y salió al pequeño jardín a contestar la llamada

-No empieces Zoe –Rivaille tan pronto como vio salir a Erwin evito la mirada de Hanjie y murmuro estas palabras, la joven tenía una sonrisa enorme plantada en todo su rostro

-No eh dicho nada…Levi, solo intento averiguar si de verdad te ha calado tanto ese niño o es solo que deseas quitárselo a alguien tan peligroso como lo es…-Rivaille le tapó la boca con una mano y los ojos de Zoe sonrieron

-No lo digas –gruño y se volteo molesto –Me enamore del chiquillo, es diferente a cualquiera de las personas que haya conocido

-No es que hayas conocido personas de buena fe Levi, la mayoría con las que te acostabas terminaban en el negocio –Zoe se encogió de hombros

-Solo sé que él es diferente –murmuro

-Hay solo una cosa que debo pedirte que hagas Levi –Hanjie le miro desviando el tema cuando Erwin entro en la habitación e hizo una seña de que todo estaba listo para proceder

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto levemente interesado

-Esperaras hasta el final –le miro seriamente

-¿¡QUE?! –grito hecho una fiera

-No entraras, esto será un secuestro en todas las de la ley, los hombres que contrate no podrán ser asociados a ti a mi o a Erwin, nuestros hombres no intervendrán, solo las chicas que hemos plantado en su mansión, si Mikaso se da cuenta de que tú has ideado todo esto ira tras de ti y ten por seguro que te lo quitara –Hanjie comenzó a elevar la voz conforme hablaba -¿Eso quieres? Así que todo el tiempo te mantendrás con el rostro cubierto, sin un mínimo de rastro de que eres tú y si no deseas seguir esta orden, olvídate de que te ayude en algo –Levi soltó un bufido y molesto se dejó caer sobre el tatami con su antebrazo cubriendo su rostro

-Correcto –murmuro y Hanjie sonrió emocionada ante lo sumiso que era Levi

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

El reloj marca la una de la mañana cuando las chicas entran a la habitación de Eren de manera silenciosa, el castaño duerme tranquilo sobre las sabanas de seda, Megumi se encarga de meter las cosas de Eren en una pequeña maleta mientras Mei atranca la puerta, todo debe salir perfecto, el primer disparo resuena en la mansión y ellas comparten una sonrisa

-Amo Eren, amo Eren despierte –Mei ha entrado en su papel, angustiada mueve a Eren que se ha despertado poco a poco pero el sonido de un disparo le hace sobresaltarse

-Rápido amo…apresúrese –más disparos comienzan a sonar por la mansión, los hombres ya se han despertado y toda la mansión esta en movimiento

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta angustiado pero su respuesta no es contestada, rápido asimila que algo malo está sucediendo cuando el sonido de pasos y los disparos son cada vez más cercanos, pronto Mei tiene que pararse a apoyar la puerta, porque se escuchan golpes al otro lado, alguien intenta derribarla.

-¡Rápido, rápido! –grita Megumi que lo jala para sacarlo de la cama, recorren la habitación antes de encontrar un lugar por donde escapar, lo saca por una pequeña puerta oculta que conecta a una salida que da directo hacia el patio de la inmensa mansión, antes de poder desaparecer del cuarto observa como dos hombres han derribado la puerta, ambos con pasamontañas que les cubre el rostro, uno de ellos ha dado un golpe en la nuca de Mei y el ahoga un grito para no ser descubierto cuando la chica cae al suelo inconsciente, no ve nada más pues Megumi lo jala de la mano para hacerlo salir

Cuando llegan hasta el patio una lluvia de balas los recibe, Megumi le hace agacharse para que no los vean, lo poco que Eren logra ver es que los hombres de Mikaso están acorralados, todos los demás están encapuchados con pasamontañas y han herido a los que protegen la mansión

-¿Qué quieren aquí? –murmura Eren angustiado, observando como Megumi intenta encontrar una salida para ellos

-Ah usted –responde mirándole aterrada, vienen por su joven amo y el abre los ojos sorprendido ¿por él? ¿Qué quieren de él?

-¡Amo! –grita Megumi cuando un hombre la alcanza a tomar del cuello, aterrado voltea a verla, la chica se está asfixiando y entierra inútilmente sus uñas en el musculoso brazo que la sostiene del cuello, luchando por zafarse, con su otra mano le hace señas, y sus labios dejan escapar un "corra" ahogado, Eren se ha quedado parado observando la escena, pronto toma una decisión y se lanza al hombre para que suelta a la chica, logra liberar a Megumi pero el hombre sigue consiente a pesar del golpe que se ha dado contra el piso, toma la mano de la chica y echa a correr a algún lugar seguro, aunque sabe que no hay ninguno en esa mansión en ese momento, sigue corriendo cuando de repente choca contra la amplia espalda de un hombre, su rostro está cubierto con un paliacate negro, y en la oscuridad de la noche solo logra distinguir los ojos verde olivo que le miran, y algo le dice que no escapara esta vez

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Cuando todo el barullo empieza Levi espera en el Volvo SC90 color negro que está aparcado a un par de calles de la mansión, detrás Hanji espera en un Lamborgini diablo color ceniza, tamborilea las los dedos en el volante mientras por el retrovisor observa a la castaña que está atenta a su teléfono, han pasado 40 minutos y la paciencia se le está terminando, de un momento a otro vuelve a ver por los espejos laterales y las luces del automóvil negro se encienden y se apagan dos veces, es su señal, entrara hasta el final

Levi toma el paliacate color negro del asiento del copiloto y se lo coloca cubriendo su rostro, sale del auto y carga el arma 9 milímetros que lleva en las mano, camina a paso lento hasta llegar a las puertas destrozadas de la enorme mansión

Los hombres de Hanji tienen acorralados a los de Mikaso, en una valla que no permite que entren a la enorme casa, se defienden apenas con armas colt 45mm mientras que los otros sujetos usan metralletas y armas de mayor peligro, pasa por el camino que le han abierto, aunque tiene que matar a un par de hombres por el camino, en ese punto Megumi debe haber sacado a Eren del cuarto y ahora atraviesan por el jardín, el castaño debe estar solo buscando un lugar seguro –que no existe- en esa enorme mansión, camina buscando, sin emitir palaba o sonido cuando contra su espalda algo impacta, voltea el rostro molesto y lo ve ahí tirado, con Megumi tras él, la chica le profiere una sonrisita cómplice que el castaño no alcanza a ver, el show debe comenzar, el chasquido del arma cuando es cargada alarma a Eren, Levi le apunta a Megumi pues en ese momento representa un estorbo

-¡NO! –grita Eren angustiado y se coloca frente a la muchacha que finge terror total –Déjala ir, te lo suplico…si la dejas ir iré contigo –Megumi le suplica desde atrás que no haga esto, que su vida vale menos que la de Eren pero él niega, Levi sonríe, no se equivocó con Eren, nadie es más noble que su pequeño

-Te lo suplico –murmura otra vez observando la punta del arma que apunta a su corazón, Levi hace un gesto con el arma, un "vete" que la chica se rehúsa a obedecer hasta que Eren la obliga, cuando Levi se acerca hasta el castaño siente culpa por lo que está a punto de hacer, con la culata del arma le ha dado un golpe en la nuca noqueándolo, sostiene el cuerpo del castaño antes de que este caiga al suelo y con él en brazos sale del recinto, pero antes de cruzar la enorme puerta de madera escucha el grito de Mikaso, que alterado ve como lleva a su prometido en brazos, sonríe debajo de la máscara mientras comienza a correr y los hombres le bloquean el paso a su enemigo, le ha ganado

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

-Enserio que parecen niños –escucho la voz a lo lejos, era femenina, suave y risueña, pues por más que se escuchara que estaba regañando a una persona los tintes divertidos le distraían

-Sí, tenías que restregarle en la cara que te lo llevabas, por eso te dio se bonito recuerdo –la siguiente voz era masculina, fuerte e imponente, continuo con los ojos cerrados escuchando atentamente todo, preguntándose si verdaderamente estaba secuestrado pues no sentía atadura alguna o que estuviera en algún lugar maloliente y descuidado, es más su cuerpo descansaba sobre un cómodo colchón y su cabeza estaba recargada sobre algo que no sabia distinguir, de pronto sintió caricias en su cabello

-Menos mal no te vio la cara, Levi –cuando escucho el nombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y se levantó de golpe

-Oh no, lo despertamos –rio suavemente la chica de cabellos castaños y lentes, Eren se quedó estático, sentado sobre la cama mirando a Levi que estaba aún lado de él, había estado durmiendo con la cabeza recargada en sus piernas, lo analizo, llevaba solo un pantalón de vestir color negro, estaba descalzo y sin camisa, con el brazo derecho vendado desde el hombro hasta el antebrazo

-¿LEVI?! –grito angustiado al ver su estado y luego cayó en cuenta de las cosas -¿Q-que estoy haciendo aquí? –grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Yo te traje aquí, no iba a dejar que Mikaso se quedara contigo –respondió tranquilo

-Siempre con esa rivalidad suya, son hermanos deberían llevarse mejor –murmuro Erwin

-Él no es mi hermano, no es nada mío –respondió Levi enfadándose

-Lo es enano, tú medio hermano pero lo es –rio Hanji

-¿Qué? –Eren pestañeo un par de veces, enredándose en la conversación

-Veras Eren –Hanji comenzó la explicación y Levi no le dio importancia alguna, la dejo hablar –Levi o mejor conocido como Levi Ackerman, es jefe de una de las mafias más importantes de Francia y hermano de Mikaso –Eren abrió los ojos –Su pequeño hermano le ha ganado todo en la vida por ser un hijo legitimo pero eso no significa que Mikaso era el favorito o claro que no, su padre cuando era joven viajo a Francia por negocios, ahí conoció a la madre de Levi, de la cual se enamoró y engendraron a este enano malhumorado –Levi chisto y le lanzo un libro que la castaña esquivo –pero como hijo de la otra mujer, Levi no podía vivir con su padre en japon, vivió todo el tiempo con su madre en Francia pero a la edad de 14 años su madre enfermo y murió, su padre siempre vio por ellos, jamás los desamparo por eso cuando se quedó solo decidió llevarlo a vivir con él a Japón y educarlo como lo que en un futuro seria pero las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, aunque la madre de Mikaso había muerto la familia no logro de todo aceptar que Levi fuera "jefe" aunque estuviera más capacitado que su hermano menor, por eso a la edad de 19 abandono Japón y volvió a Francia, poco a poco siguió los pasos de su padre, después de todo había sido educado para ser un "jefe" pronto conoció a Erwin y su poder en el lugar se hizo mayor, Mikaso le guarda odio a Levi por todo, pues para su padre Levi siempre tuvo potencial para hacerse cargo del "negocio" mientas Mikaso parecía no tenerlo, por eso cuando tuvo oportunidad mato a su padre para quedarse con el liderazgo de la familia, Levi dejo de adoptar su apellido

-Si hubiera sabido que aceptarlo me llevaría a tenerte, jamás lo hubiera negado –murmuro Levi interrumpiendo por un momento a la castaña

-No entiendo

-Tu padre te hubiera vendido a cualquiera de los Ackerman si eso le facilitaba el comercio en Japón, cuando Mikaso sube a ser jefe le es más sencillo desposarse contigo, si Levi hubiera aceptado ser líder de la familia seguramente te hubieras tenido que casar con el

-¿Y tu…ideaste todo esto solo por una rivalidad que tenías con Mikaso? –Levi abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que Eren acaba de soltar

-¿Soy solo un premio que se disputan entre ustedes por la rivalidad que tienen?, ¿porque no se soportan?¿Te acercaste a mi esa noche con la única idea de molestar a tu hermano? ¡Respóndeme Levi! –grita y sus ojos se humedecen

-¡No seas idiota! –Levi eleva la voz, toma a Eren de la nuca y lo jala para que sus labios choquen en un beso que lo hace callar, a pesar de querer quedarse, Hanji sale de la habitación junto a Erwin para dejarlos solos un momento, los labios de Levi besan a Eren con quietud y calma, cuando se separan apenas unos centímetros Levi comienza a hablar mas tranquilo

-Es cierto que no tolero a mi hermano menor, es cierto que hasta cierto punto odio que él te pudiera tener más fácil de lo que yo pudiera pero eso no es la razón para que yo haya decidido ir por ti esa noche, no es la razón para que yo arriesgara todo, lo hice porque te amo, porque tú eres la única luz en este oscuro mundo en el que me enseñaron a vivir y lo supe aquella noche en esa fiesta donde te hice esa propuesta, pero no soporte solo tenerte una noche Eren, yo te quiero conmigo para toda la vida –cada palabra la murmuro cerca de los labios del aleman, con su frente pegada a la del castaño que sollozaba levemente

-Te quiero para siempre conmigo y así tenga que luchar contra Mikaso para que seas mío, lo hare –acaricio las mejillas del ojiverde, limpiando los restos de lagrimas

-Y si no confías en mi amor, yo te probare que no hay otra razón más que el hecho de que al no tenerte a mi lado siento que me muero –no pudo continuar, los labios de Eren se estamparon contra los suyos para besarlo, sintiendo que cualquier tristeza se disipaba teniendo a Eren a su lado y volvió a sonreír entre ese beso, habría más sonrisas en sus vida, como estrellas en el firmamento pues tenía una luna que iluminaba cada una de ellas, Eren lo haría, brillaría para él.

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se colaba entre las cortinas de seda del balcón, se tallo los ojos y pronto sintió como si ya hubiera experimentado anteriormente una situación semejante a esta, se levantó de golpe de la cama, Eren no estaba a su lado a pesar de que la noche anterior habían dormido juntos

Detallo la habitación con la mirada, su ropa estaba desperdigada por doquier, pero no logro divisar si había ropa del castaño en algún lugar, el dolor que sintió la mañana después de que Eren le abandono comenzó a aflorar de nuevo en su interior, el celular sonó, era un mensaje, se bloqueó por un minuto no deseando que fuera un "lo siento, Levi" cuando estaba a punto de tomar el aparato la puerta del baño de la habitación se abrió

-¿Liebe? – Y por ahí salió el castaño con una camisa blanca que le quedaba adorablemente grande

-¿Estas bien? –Eren se subió a la cama y gateo hasta estar con Levi, quedando sentado sobre el moreno le miro mientras este tomaba el celular, era un mensaje de Erwin que le decía que el día de hoy no era necesario presentarse pues él estaría ocupado llevando acabo otros negocios que no necesitaban precisamente su presencia

-Sí, estoy bien –suspiro y se acomodó en la cama dejando que Eren se acomodara sobre el abrazándole del cuello, Levi lo sostuvo de la cintura y el castaño le regalo una sonrisa coqueta antes de besar sus labios, un rose suave, cariñoso y tierno

-No me iré a ningún lado Levi –murmuro después de separar sus labios

-Claro que no, porque yo no te dejare hacerlo –invirtió los lugares tirando a Eren sobre el colchón haciéndolo reír, quedando sobre el con sus manos a cada lado de su rostro se quedó observándolo, sus cabellos castaños alborotados sobre el colchón, una sonrisa preciosa que iluminaba su mundo, unos ojos verdes tan preciosos como las hojas de los árboles, su piel morena, suave y que siempre le invitaba a besar

-Eres mío para siempre –Eren sonrió, su sonrisa no era como la de Levi, no era ese cometa que uno espera con ansias ver porque sucede después de largo tiempo, no, las sonrisas de Eren son cálidas como el amanecer, no debes esperar para ver una sonrisa suya ya que Eren te regala varias en el día, eso Levi lo sabía, por eso no hacía falta que el sonriera, porque si podía hacer sonreír a Eren, hacia su vida valer la pena, su sonrisa era un otoño brillante.

_Era solo cosa de una sola noche, pero se convirtió en algo que duraría toda una vida_

_._

_._

_._

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Eso fue todo de mi parte, espero hayan disfrutado de este fanfic tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo!**

¡Las quiero y espero un comentario de su parte!


End file.
